My life just got cooler
by MiraiTrunksFlowerhairedPrince
Summary: Im thinking of my dbz code lyoko fantasys and wondering who my real family is and This happens to me What next to me? review to find out and the cover image is Tenshi my charecter I made him in the Image I dreamed up and here he is well me ,him, whatever.


Kumiko POV

(I wonder where I am from I mean yeah I am adopted hmm lavender hair fifteen years old blue eyes demisaiyan boy in Neo dragon ball z /Code lyoko reality would be fun) I think and a purple light fills my vision and I pass out unconscious.

Ulrich POV

Yeah we beat Xana again woo Odd says as Aelita,Yumi,Jeremy,Odd and I exit the factory Thump! I hear a sound behind me so I turn to the source of the noise to see a long lavender hair in a weird ponytailed boy sixteen seventeen maybe with blue bolero black muscle shirt black pants with a golden belt in the loops golden and black boots and a sword strapped to his back out cold on the ground. Guys we should see if he's okay Yumi says to us as Aelita sits next to the boy.

Aelita POV

Is he breathing? Ulrich asks me He needs CPR Jeremy says to me so I breathe into the mystery boys mouth Cough! The boy coughs and slowly opens his eyes which are crystal blue with black pupils and he blushes for some reason Nani? The boys asks us as I help him sit up Who are you? I ask the boy Umm the boy stutters Well that's a weird name Odd says to the boy My name is uh Tenshi that's all I remember right now the now known Tenshi says to us Can you keep a secret if we help you jog your memory? Jeremy asks Tenshi I think so Tenshi says to us as Ulrich helps him stand up.

Tenshi POV

I am somehow at the code lyoko factory and a boy and my hair is lavender purple and I'm faking memory loss and weird enough I am dressed in a future Trunks outfit sword on my back too. Come on down! Odd yells up to me and I notice my hearing is sensitive so is my sense of smell and I have pecks and a four pack of abs and I'm lean and a backpack full of cloths future trunks heck I would wear and my IPod with charger and headphones ( Oh shit to use the bathroom boys have to and gah weenie between the legs) I think in panic

Yumi POV

Tenshi is grabbing onto the rope above us and try's to slide down but falls and as he is five feet off the ground he does a flip landing on his feet standing in front of us Baka ne Tenshi says calling himself a idiot in Japanese You're fluent in Japanese I say to Tenshi and his eyes widen Fujimoto that's my last name Tenshi says to us Tenshi means Angel Fujimoto means eternally wistful I say to the others So he's Japanese like you? Ulrich asks me But how old is he? Aelita asks Jeremy He looks about sixteen or seventeen years old Tenshi get over here so we can get in the elevator I say to Tenshi And he walks up to us and we get on the elevator.

Jeremy POV

Here we are Odd says to Tenshi as the elevator open to the room with the super computer in it Permission to cuss? Tenshi asks with a shocked face asks us You can go ahead sides you do have Amnesia right now I say to Tenshi Holy shit Tenshi mutters What no how the heck do we know about this? Odd asks Tenshi Hey I need to get my memory back remember? Tenshi asks Odd Oops sorry Prince Odd says to Tenshi Okay Tenshi put your cell Phone number in the computer I say to Tenshi as I sit in my chair in front of the computer and he takes out a cellphone from his boleros left pocket Its light blue and a lavender catlike creature is on it and a orange ball with four stars is his cell charm 746-2774 Tenshi says as he puts his number in the computer and a picture of him appears on the screen next to a cell phone icon Go to the scanner room with the others I say to Tenshi and he and the other go to the scanner room and get in the scanners.

Odd POV

Tenshi is materializing in the sky and his outfit is the same his except his bolero is purple and a Blue rose is on the left breast of it and and a blue rose bracelet is on his right wrist and a sword is at his waist he drops down and lands standing and he opens his eyes then looks at himself Data says you are fifteen years old Tenshi Jeremy says at the computer to Tenshi That's right I remember now and Rose is my middle name Tenshi says to us Oh how sweet you have a new buddy Xana possessed William says to us Cute outfit sure gets a lot of candy on Halloween or last place at a costume contest Tenshi says with a smirk as he folds his arms across his chest to Xana who growls at Tenshi and Tenshi takes his sword in his hand in a stance at Xana and waves his hand over his bracelet and purple wings Like Aelita's pink one's appear on his back His memory is already coming back and his abilities are wings like Aelita's Telekinesis Like the girls a shield like Odds and a sword is his weapon Jeremy says to us Cool prince yeah prince is your new nickname buddy I say to Tenshi This guys a baddie right? Tenshi asks me Yes that's Xana Tenshi Jeremy says to Tenshi as Xana attacks Tenshi who jumps out of the way as he slices Xana with his sword Big mistake you let your guard down Tenshi says to Xana Shut up Xana growls at Tenshi Sorry but that's not in my good versus baddie dictionary Tenshi says to Xana as he punches Xana in the face and Xana stabs Tenshi and Tenshi devirtualizes .

Jeremy POV

Tenshi just got devirtualized and to my relief he is in the scanners. I am in the scanner room in front of the scanner Tenshi is in Big sister? Tenshi in a daze asks Me as he sits up in the scanner Is your memory back? I ask Tenshi as he opens his eyes Yeah but I don't have anywhere to go now and no family either Tenshi says to me as he stands up and to my shock he floats five inches off the ground You are floating its illogical I say To Tenshi Uh It's called using Ki and Ki is a living things life energy it replenishes its self when you rest or eat it can be used as a weapon, self-defense, to fly and other things sorry if it scared you Tenshi says to me as he lands back on the ground


End file.
